


Hold My Hand

by NdigoGrl



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdigoGrl/pseuds/NdigoGrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hayi visits the boys in their practice room, Hanbin suddenly finds he can't stand his best friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hold My Hand - A HanHi Drabble  
> A gift to my Twitter GC, Mama's Squad!   
> Celebrating Lee Hayi's Seoulite full Album that has TEMPORARILY sank HanHi!^^

 It'd been half an hour since they got to practice room B and Junhwe was tired of practicing by himself.   
   
As he moved to retrieve a sports drink from the bag he'd left in the cupboard near the computer, he noted Yun hyung gossiping over a bag of chips with Dongah near the mirrors. Chanu had escaped to a corner with his phone and was probably defending one championship or the other on his fave game app of the moment. Everyone was doing what they wanted because the group hyungs were not making them practice.  
   
Junhwe scowled to himself between sips. Was it because Hayi noona who was supposed to be practicing with her team next door was visiting their room? But they saw her all the time... what was the big deal?  
   
His glance moved between the hyungs. Bobby (he hated calling that pabo hyung. What was the point when he, Junhwe, was obviously more mature than him?) was all over Hayi by the door. His face was all smiles as he did his version of her routine for Hold My Hand, one of the lead singles from her half album. He looked really dumb as usual in Junhwe's opinion but Hayi was laughing helplessly and kept trying to stop him. A lot of skin ship was happening.  
   
Next to him, browsing through the computer or rather glaring pale faced at it was Hanbin who should have called Bobby to heel by now so they could practice. His jaw had a familiar stiff look and his eyes looked like he was ready to murder the first person who so much as coughed in his direction. It was kinda weird. Usually whenever Hayi was around he at least tried to pretend he wasn't a grumpy old bastard. There was a growing pile of little bits of paper next to the keyboard under his fingers that Junhwe suspected had once been their treasure map.  
   
With a tsk of annoyance he finally looked to Jinan hyung sitting by the wall and noticed that the compact mathyung's expression mirrored his own exactly as he too watched Bobby and Hanbinhyung.  
   
He wondered over and sat beside him, automatically offering him a sip from his bottle. Jinan refused still looking irritated but resigned. "Are we practicing or what?" Junhwe asked, "what's up with your kids?" he added jerking his head towards the room in general and knowing Jinan would know what he meant.  
   
Jinan did. "They're being idiots," he said with a sigh.  
   
Junhwe displayed his classic eye roll then sighed, "You gonna talk to them?"  
   
"I don't want to. I want Hanbin to stop making a cake of himself and figure out what Bobby is doing. But I guess when it comes to Hayi I can't expect too much of him."  
   
"Why?" Junhwe asked with deadpan obliviousness. Jinan shot him a disbelieving look. Junhwe frowned. "What?"  
   
Jinan shook his head trying to tamp down a fond smile. "Nothing. Lemme go talk to that dummy" he said straightening to his feet before moving purposefully in Hanbin's direction.  
   
Junhwe watched him go still scowling. What? What didn't he get? Hanbin and Hayi? Junhoe frowned putting the elements together. Did Hanbin like her or something? After a moment of genuine surprise a small irrepressible smirk rose in his face.  
   
Ah... hyung, he thought with real sympathy. He was definitely gonna have his heart broken. How was Hayi noona even gonna notice hyung when he, Junhwe was in the room?  
   
Junhwe sighed with even more sympathy as he watched Jinan hyung approach the leader carefully. This was going to be complicated. He decided that he himself would magnanimously leave the room if it became necessary. He only hoped Jinan hyung could give the poor guy the right advice.  
   
• End of part 1.


End file.
